


He stopped loving her today

by Reddie_obssesed



Series: Song titles [2]
Category: IT (1990), It-Stephen King
Genre: Based on the George Jones song of the same name, F/M, Not a Happy Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_obssesed/pseuds/Reddie_obssesed
Summary: Hey guys so I know my name is Reddie_obssesed meaning I'm obsessed with the Reddie ship but I decided to try something different and no I haven't given up on Are you Reddie Are you Reddie for love chapter 5 will be out at some point this week





	He stopped loving her today

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I know my name is Reddie_obssesed meaning I'm obsessed with the Reddie ship but I decided to try something different and no I haven't given up on Are you Reddie Are you Reddie for love chapter 5 will be out at some point this week

Ben Hanscom looked over at Beverly Marsh when they were twelve years old and he said "I'll love you till I die" she smiled and told him "you'll forget in time"

As the years went slowly by Bev still prayed upon his mind

When they got married Ben again said "I'll love you till I die" Bev smiled and said "shut up and kiss me" 

They had kids and Ben faced her again before saying "I'll love you till I die" Bev smiled and kissed him

When their kids moved out Ben said once again "I'll love you till I die" Bev smiled and said "I know"

When Ben turned sixty he once more said to her "I'll love you till I die" Bev grinned and said "Happy sixty" 

When Bill died at 71 followed by Stan two days later at the funeral Ben said "I'll love you till I die " Bev just cried Into his shoulder 

When their grandchildren were born Ben spoke those words again "I'll love you till I die" Bev nodded in approval 

When Mike died at 83 Ben again during the funeral "I'll love you till I die" Bev said "You sure didn't forget" 

Now at 86 Ben and Bev get into bed and he once again says to her "I'll love you till I die" Bev smiled and said "I will too" 

Bev awoke the next morning to find Ben lying breathless next to her she cried and called for an ambulance he had kept true to his word 

Ben Hanscom passed away, and he stopped loving her today


End file.
